


The Things You'll Feel

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vibrators, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki gives the reader a present - a remote controlled vibrator - to wear throughout the day.Loki Bingo - square: A3 - remote controlled sex toys
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910923
Kudos: 36





	The Things You'll Feel

“Loki…”

Your dark haired prince grinned, wicked and tantalising as sat back in his chair, legs spread wide to occupy every inch of possible space, then licked his lips. It wasn’t that you ever forget that he was, inarguably, the most dangerous person on Earth but in moments like this, when the rising sun, twinkling in his eyes, cast sharp shadows across his face, when the duality of the man who would kill to protect your life, hit you square in the chest. 

There was darkness in his heart and while your presence soothed it, brought out the best in the Asgardian prince, there were times that it bubbled to the surface regardless – and you found yourself unexpectedly, almost shamefully, excited to dance on the edge of the dark and sinful fantasies he embodied.

His head tilted to the side, green eyes bright with mischief and the unspoken dare to even consider disobeying, Loki asked, “Yes, my dearest? I daren’t imagine that you would ever refuse one of my kind gifts. Especially when I chose it specifically for you.”

There was no mistaking what the device was. The phallic shape gave it away somewhat. Apparently dicks looked the same in every part of the universe, regardless of where they were from. Or perhaps Loki had it specifically designed so that it would appear familiar to you, to tease you with the possibilities, to laud his power over you. Either way, the effect it had on you was undeniable.

But what was truly remarkable, what really took your breath away, was the sheer size of the toy. Loki was as well endowed as the stories and mythologies of the past would have had you believe, if not even more so, and you could easily believe that this toy had been modelled on him personally. Staring down at it, almost innocently laid on a cushion of satin fabric, you could only imagine how it would stretch you.

Glancing up at Loki, his attention like a physical touch across your skin, you swallowed deeply with anticipation and answered quietly, “Of course not, my king.”

He leaned forward, a single finger curling to command you across the room. Drawn together like magnets, you knelt between his legs, trembling as he hooked two fingers beneath your chin to lift your gaze. “Speak your mind, darling. If it is the size that concerns you, know that I shall properly prepare you beforehand as I always do.”

You shook your head. You had no doubts that Loki would take care of you. He always did. No, it was the unspoken dare which it represented. You’d known from the moment you laid eyes on the toy what Loki’s plans were for you. The small, rounded remote beside the toy had basically confirmed it. “I am nervous for where you will ask me to wear it.”

“Ah, you know me so well.”

Loki brushed a kiss across your lips, soft and comforting, your pillar of strength. His fingers lingered on your cheek as he withdrew, the familiar tingle of his magic against your skin. He never used his seidr on your without permission but it hovered there, always at the edges of your senses, to keep you permanently on your toes, always deeply aware of every touch.

He lifted the toy from the box, took the remote in the other hand then tossed it aside. You frowned and Loki laughed. “An unnecessary addition for me when I can, of course, control it with my powers.”

All it took was the slightest twitch of his fingers for the toy to come to life. A gentle buzzing filled the air as he trailed the tip down the length of your jaw, that blinding smile of his returning once more. You fought to keep a stoic expression, to slow your breathing and maintain some composure, but the vibrations were impossible to ignore.

“On your feet.”

You obeyed instantly and without hesitation. Loki set the toy aside and grabbed you by the hips, pulling you close. He looked up at you with awe and affection, honoured that you would share your submission so freely with him. More of a question than a command, although heavy on the suggestion to agree, Loki said, “You will wear it today.”

“All day?”

He nodded, the pressure of his fingers against your hips increasing. It was a comfort, a grounding tool to keep your mind from slipping away, from losing itself to the possibilities of what might be instead of the enjoyments of now. “I believe you can manage it. But that is not why you ask, is it, dearest?”

“I have meetings all day, Loki.”

“Of that I am aware. That is, my love, rather half of the fun. You spin excuses for a living. Consider it just another truth to conceal.”

Met with your uncertainty, Loki pulled you into his lap and pressed a kiss to your neck. You melted against his chest, safe and secure in his embrace, walls collapsing as he no doubt knew they would. “A compromise, perhaps, then. Tell me which of your briefings is most important and I shall consider it an hour of reprieve, and you needn’t worry about any unexpected distractions.”

It was a near impossible toss up between two: a meeting with Maria Hill to discuss your handling of the team and the weekly debrief with the press office to smooth over the damage done by the team last week. On the one hand, Agent Hill was scarily observant and would no doubt realise what was happening within seconds. Then again, the thought of sitting through a briefing with six of the city’s biggest journalists waiting for Loki to tease you was equally terrifying. Or thrilling. You could hardly tell the difference any more.

Eventually you reached a conclusion and Loki gave his word not to play his games during that time. The rest of the day, though… Well, you could only imagine what Loki had in store for you.


End file.
